Gives you Hell
by twilighter1414
Summary: Bella Caught Edward Cheating On her, After Destroying His Car, She Heads To California And Becomes a Famous Rocker. Beating People Up and Doing Drugs Are Her Life. What Happens When The Cullen Return.OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was heart broken. I couldn't believe that this was really happening. Renee and Phil were visiting my dad went to go pick them up from the airport but a drunk driver hit them with a head on collision and now I have no parents. But I do have the Cullens. They were always were my family so I guess I could live with them. They were all out hunting but I couldn't be alone in that house. The house that shared so many memories of me and Charlie. I would wait for all of them to return.

I opened the door and I heard something coming from upstairs. I figured Alice saw me upset and told Edward to come home for me. I climbed up the stairs and opened his door. My jaw dropped as I saw Tanya on top of Edward. My eyes locked at the place that was connecting them together making _them _become _one_.

The only emotion I could feel was anger. I felt no sadness no grief no despair. Only anger. I heard the rest Cullen enter their home. _Their _home. Not mine. I slammed Edwards door with all I could and stormed down stairs

"Bella whats wrong?" Alice asked

"Why don't you ask Edward OH WAIT! He's to busy fucking some other girl!"

"No!" Emmet called

"Bella wait!" Edward called. Coming down the stairs, Tanya fallowing him. She was wearing a robe while he was just in his boxers. I turned to him

"What the FUCK do you want?"

"i-i-i- I didn't want you to find out like this"

"How long has this been going on?" he didn't answer I pushed him against the wall I knew I couldn't actually move him but he went anyways

"ANSWER ME!"I screamed he bit his lip and looked away. I punched the wall beside his head so hard that a hole appeared. I pulled my fist out and some dust and drywall came out too. He looked at me wide eyed

"2 months" I thought I was angry before but that was nothing now. All of the Cullens gasped

"Why?"

" I don't know… Tanya she's so pretty, she's fast and smart and…and…"

"and she's a vampire?" he nodded

"Edward how could you?" Esme asked shocked.

"Oh I think it was pretty easy" I answered sarcastically. I got a wicked smile and turned to Jasper and Emmet

"Grab and don't let him go no matter what." They grabbed Edward he didn't struggle but looked confused. I headed to the garage and loaded matches 2 tubs of gasoline and a baseball bat in the trunk of Edwards Volvo. The keys were in the ignition. As always

"Alice come here" I called she came to the window I gripped the steering wheel and looked straight forward

"Yeah?"

"Get in"

"What why?"

"Just do it Alice"

"Why though? Where are we going?"

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR ALICE" at vampire speed she came in and sat in the passenger side. I drove a couple miles to a secluded area. I popped the trunk and took the bat out and smashed the Volvo with it. Using all the strength I had. I shattered every window. I then pulled out the gas. And covered the outside with it. I then took the second tub of gas and doused the inside of the car with it. I lit a match and tossed it to the car. I watched it go up in flames and I laughed to myself.

"I'm glad you did that Bella" Alice said.

"Thanks" I muttered " Will you take me back to your house? I need to get my stuff"

"Of course" she answered

When we walked in the house I went straight to Edwards room grabbed all of my stuff. I heard Edward growl viciously as he read Alice's mind. I headed downstairs I got confused looks from everyone

"I lit is car on fire" I said I got satisfied looks from everyone

"You bitch" Tanya said

"Rather be a bitch then a stupid slut" I retorted. She just gasped Edward placed an arm around her. I just laughed maliciously. I heard cries from the rest of the family – even Rosalie- to stay but I ignored them. I knew it wasn't their fault there son/ brother was a cheating bastard but I needed to get out of there. I turned to close the front door but I stopped mid swing and yelled in

"P.s Charlie Renee and Phil are dead" I heard gasps and dry sobs but I finished slamming the door.

I got in my truck and headed to California. I place were no vampires would go because of all the sun. I tear never left my eyes. If I didn't cry after this then I promised my self I would never cry again. Ever. I also promised myself that I would make Whats-His-Face regret doing that to me. I would make something of myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a year and 6 months since I found out that Whats-his-face cheated on me. The only reason I remember is because of my parents deaths. I stayed loyal to my promise. No tears have left my eyes and I made something of myself. More then I ever expected really. I'm a famous singer. My hardcore songs seemed like they really touched people. Whatever.

My band consists of 2 guitarists(John and Ashton) a drummer(Jordan) and base player(Frank). Ashton is my best friend. I barely talk to the others. There has been rumors flying that me and Ashton are dating. No we are best friends who like sex. Fuck buddies people say.

Me and Alice stayed in touch (only by letters). I really edit my life for her. Incase Edward found out. I told her that I lived in a nice apartment. That was the understatement of the year it was an entire floor for an apartment building and the building what huge I might add. There was 13 rooms a kitchen 6 bathrooms and a living room that was the size of a clubs dance floor. It had 2 stages on either side. One equipped with instruments for performances while the other had poles for dancing. Yep I'm into that kinda thing. I also didn't tell her the drugs I'm into. She knew I was famous but she kept it a secret from the rest of the family. How? I have no idea! I'm on almost every television show. But whatever works.

I recently sent Alice a letter telling her to watch MTV a 6 today. They are doing a huge segment on me. I told her to make sure the ENTIRE family is there including fuck face and his bimbo. I wish I could see their faces. I felt a little guilty as the segment is going to mention all the things I neglected to tell Alice. But she'll deal with it. Did I mention that my new name is Izzy? I thought that Bella was a weak name, for the faint hearted. Izzy was tough just like me.

**Alice POV.**

A week ago I got a letter from Bella (Who had changed her name to Izzy?) to watch MTV. I called everyone down saying that it was really important. The entire family sat down and I turned it on.

"From the little town of Forks Washington Izzy Swan has done the impossible" the reporter said.

"BELLA?!" Emmet shouted I nodded in response. I looked over at Edward to see him pretending to be bored and Tanya looking furious that we were still interested in what Bella, or Izzy, was doing.

"Izzy has been to Hell-And-Back and still has managed to seem un phased by any of this. With her drug addiction and being arrested over 17 times for assault charges she has managed to come out on top."

It switched to a clip of Bella and a man that could be the size, if not bigger, than Emmet arguing. I could see Edward stiffen as the mans fist connected with her jaw. She spit out blood and then tackled him to the ground. She started punching him in the face elbowing him as she brought her fist back. When the man was unconscious she got up and stomped on his face screaming at him

"Don't fuck with"

Then half the crowd walked away with Bella cheering at her victory. it switched back to the reporter

"Rumors have been going away that Izzy has been addicted to heroin , crystal meth and cocaine" a picture appeared in the corner of parents rebelling against Bella with signs saying she should be arrested or should be forced out of the spot light "Izzy had this to day about the recent protest against her". It switched to an interview with Bella. She was much skinnier than before she also had jet black hair that sweeped over one eye.

"I think they need to remove the sticks our of their asses and realize that I don't give a flying F_beep_ about what they have to say. It's music get the F_beep_ over it. Did I tell you F_beep_ing kid to go to school with a gun? No so piss off faggots" it switched back to the reporter

"There are other rumors that Izzy is dating her guitarist Ashton. Especially when she wrote this song for him, it didn't help when the music video came out" Cross My Heart appeared at the bottom of the screen **(A/N I know that this isn't a hard core song, but the Cullen's need to think that they are dating, so yeah) **the whole music video was a group of guys trying to find Bella. Always being minutes late. Finally they man, who I assumed was Ashton, was behind Bella singing in her ear.

_Take me with you I start to miss you, take me with you I start to miss you, take me with you I start to miss you_

He placed a hand gently on her waist and she leaned into his touch. He continued to chant that over and over when the rest of the band started to sing it with him. He turned her around and kissed her. Very passionately. When they broke a part he connected their foreheads and sang

_Cross my heard and hope to die_

The music video ended and credits started. I recognized Bella's voice as she sang. I turned Back to my family. We all stared, dumbfounded.

"We need to see her" Carlisle muttered. We all agreed , except for Edward and Tanya. But Carlisle forced him to. We headed to California to see her concert.

**Bella's POV**

I did one more line of Coke and headed on stage. The curtains opened and I looked out into the crowd. My eyes scanned the unfamiliar faces. Then I found 6 that I never thought I would see. And 2 that I never wanted to see. I pretended that I didn't see them and started my song. It was about a weekend that got to crazy

"My first song I artist in the ambulance"

_Late night, brakes lock, hear the tires squeal  
Red light, can't stop so I spin the wheel  
My world goes black before I feel an angel lift me up  
And I open bloodshot eyes into fluorescent white  
They flip the siren, hit the lights, close the doors and I am gone_

Now I lay here owing my life to a stranger  
And I realize that empty words are not enough  
I'm left here with the question of just  
What have I to show except the promises I never kept?  
I lie here shaking on this bed, under the weight of my regrets

I enjoyed the looks on the Cullen's faces as they listened to the lyrics of my song.

"I'm going to play the hit song BEHIND CLOSED DOORS!" and the crowd went wild

As the song went on it got to the part where I knew they would all cringe as the words left my mouth

_Black eyes, broken fingers,  
Blood drips and I let it run,  
down my lips into my swollen gums,  
When hope is non-existent,  
Our instincts all scream "Run",  
We never turn our backs or even bite our tongue._

When the concert was over me and Ashton went to my dressing room. We started doing more lines. When a knock on the door interrupted us. It was my body guard

"There is a group of people with back stage passes"

I sighed "Send them in" I already knew who it was. The door opened but I didn't look up me and Ashton finished out lines. When I finally did look up and see them. They all had horrified looks. I laughed to myself as they took in the way my dressing from was kept. You could barely see the floor because it was covered in beer bottles.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head no

"Izzy" I corrected

"You guys no eachother?" Ashton asked I nodded in response. It was silent for a few minutes when Ashton started laughing

"God this is so interesting, but I think I should go" he gave me a kiss "party at your place?"

"Duh" and I gave him another kiss

"So you guys are dating?" Alice asked

"No. were just best friends" I suddenly realized that Edward and Tanya were here. I glared at them

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he was silent

"are you fucking deaf or something?" he still didn't answer but he turned around to leave. I picked up a beer bottle that was laying on the floor and threw it at the back of his head. It shattered every where. Everyone gasped and looked at me

"Did I fucking say that you could leave? No I didn't. Answer my mother fucking question" he scowled at me.

"The family wanted to see you"

"Well there is a party at my place that all ready started. And I _really_ wanna be there so can we make this quick?"

"They started the party without you?" Tanya sneered "Probably because they don't want you. Like Edward didn't want you" I laughed at her attempt to piss me off.

"You think that? Well why don't you guys just tag along then. See if they don't want me there" Alice squealed

"We can come really?!"

"Well, I did miss _most_ of you. So why not?"

"YAY!! I have wanted to see you apartment for so long!"

"apartment?" Edward sneered

"still bitter about the car I see. Yes apartment. Well more like an entire floor of the building."

"Can't be much of a building" said Tanya

"Its bigger than the Plaza hotel. I was going to get a mansion, but I decided It was to much like Whats-His-Face over there" and we all headed over to my house

**Alice POV**

Jasper whispered in my ear so only I could hear him

"Don't believe Edward. He is actually happy to see Bella, the mean things he is saying, I think its for Tanya."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Make sure you read the sonly lyrics they are kinda important I'll try not to put to much on though ;)**

**Chapter 3**

**Alice POV **

We entered into a sparkling lobby with marble floor. It was beautiful. The desk clerk came from behind the desk he appeared to be 50 or so he kissed Bella on both cheeks

"Bonsoir ma Bella"

"Bonsoir Pierre " it was clear she respected this man. He looked over at Rosalie me and Tanya

"Je pense que ton amie est tres belle" and he kissed all of our hands. When it was Tanyas turn she smacked his hand away from her

"Elle ne pas amie pour moi"

"pourqoi?" she then proceeded to ramble on about Tanya. When she was finished he scowled at her

"Elle est horrible!!" he spat at her. She just looked at him in shock. None of us knew French so we had no idea what she told him. Personally I didn't care if she told him that she was Satan. We all hated Tanya she was so self centered!

"au revoir" she called as we climbed in the elevator she pushed to highest number and we proceeded to go up.

"You can speak French Bel-Izzy?"

" I can speak French?! Holy!" she laughed "Yeah Pierre taught me, you gotta love him"

"What did you say about me?!" Tanya spat. Bella pushed the "emergency stop" botton and got right in Tanya's face

"One, drop your fucking attitude or I'll send you back to you whore house, two maybe if your brain wasn't so retardedly small you could learn French"

"One I'd like to see you try and move me, two me and Edward have to much time fooling around for me to want to learn another language" Bella broke into hysterics

"One I can get you to leave, as you all said I seem to be drawn to vampires and two" she started laughing again "that must be the worst sex…ever!" she pushed for the elevator to continue

"Bella" she sighed in frustration "I mean Izzy, you say you are friends with other vampires…who?" Carlisle asked.

"You'll see" she continued to laugh through out the elevator ride and would mumble things to herself like "God that must me so bad" and would snicker to herself.

When the doors finally opened we walked we took a few more steps and there was a white door which I assumed was Bella's. she turned and looked at us

"Okay when we go in there, there is probable going to be a lot of blood so if you need to leave, leave. Also we have 10 15 minutes tops before I have to leave" Rosalie asked where she was going but she just shook her head. She opened the door and there was more the 200 people that filled the room. It reeked of drugs and alcohol. She turned to us

"Don't try and help anyone, especially me-"

"Why would we want to help _you?_" Tanya cut in

"Just because you and Edward don't like her doesn't mean we don't" Esme said harshly

"anyways booze is over there, take a bottle and pretend to drink from it. Be careful of what you say to someone it could easily start a fight, Oh if someone does get in a fight don't help them" she looked at Carlisle "if he see someone who looks dead, they aren't and don't try and help them"

"IZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY" Ashton screamed he ran up to her " Chicken fight, me and you vs Frank and John

"lets go!" she turned to us "sorry that's 15 minutes. I'll try to see you again soon" she climbed onto Ashtons shoulders and they headed for her other band members who were already on eachothers shoulders

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" some one screamed and a circle formed around them. All of us pushed our way to the front and watch. Even Tanya and Edward. I didn't think it was fair that Bella was up against 2 grown men. But she told us not to help so we reluctantly stayed back and watched from the side lines. Bella was dodging most of their punches and was hitting them every time. Finally she knocked him off of the others shoulders signifying that she had won. We were all amazed. But the next thing shocked us more Victoria, Laurent and JAMES appeared at her side giving her high fives. When the crowd started dancing again we went up to them

"What the hell?" Rosalie said

"Oh yeah I told you I had vampire friends"

"but you were dead, I killed you myself!" Edward said

"Too bad Victoria can bring people back form the dead" Bella said laughing. James pulled her into a head lock and rustled her hair. We all flinched

"Yeah and Izzy over here convinced to go Veggie" he let go of her and he placed an arm around her waist and Victoria's. Laurent placed his arm around Bella's shoulders

"And we would never hurt her" Laurent said directly to Edward

**Bella POV**

The looks on there faces were priceless they never guess James. I smiled at them

"Now I can't spend all of my time with you I gotta go" just as I said that Ashton grabbed my hand and he sat down on the couch that faced the pole covered stage. And pushed me towards it. As I got on the stage everyone else got off. I started doing my pole dance. I didn't strip. I only did that when me and Ashton were alone. I climbed up the pole, wrapped my legs around it and fell backwards, hanging myself upside down. When I was done I walked over to Ashton straddled him and started kissing me fiercely. Suddenly cold hands grabbed me I turned to see Victoria

"Why are they here?!"

"it's a long story Vikki" she groaned

"anyways, they want you guys to perform" it was now my turn to groan

"Just do 2 songs"

"Fine"

I grabbed my band and headed on stage I told them to songs were were going to play. A crown immediately formed when I stepped to the mic. I didn't bother to announce the song. I wasn't surprised the Cullens went straight to the front row and I had clear view of all of their faces. The band started to play. The Cullens all smiled at my seemingly up beat song. Little did they know. I looked straight at Edward hoping he would realize that this song was clearly about him. i looked into his eyes and gave him an innocent puppy dog look

_And truth be told I miss you_

His face soften at that. I got a wicked grin

_And truth be told I'M LYING!_

Anger was basically written across his forehead. I glanced at the Cullens to see them all looking uncomfortable.

_When you see my face I hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well. Then he's a fool I hope its just as well I hope it gives you hell_

There once uncomfortable looks were now horrified. Both Edward and Tanya looked like they wanted to kill me. I laughed inwardly at thought of them even trying. It didn't calm him down when the entire crowd started singing along.

I switched to the next song that was both me and Ashton singing

"This is a song that Bella wrote about me and some asshole" Ashton said

(_Ashton singing_**, Bella singing)**

_Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes_

I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh Ashton went up behind me and started to stroke my thigh._  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night_

The song continued on. Fucker almost looked at Tanya and started to kiss her. Was this suppose to upset me? The rest of them looked awkward at the sexual content that was about me and Ashton.

_A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap  
"It's way too full," she said_

**Once you have me you'll always come back.**

Emmet seemed to really enjoy himself he started making Rosalie dance with him. eventually she joined him so did Alice and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle still looked uncomfortable. They better hope no one noticed or else someone will try and fight them. I again looked right at Whats-His-Face

**so don't act surprised  
that I just love to hate you.**

**I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing. **I sang to Ashton.

When the song was finished I jumped off the stage. Once again the Cullens were at my side. James Victoria and Laurent appeared when Assward twitched as if he were to hit me

"I fucking dare you" James said through gritted teeth. Assward grabbed Tanya's hand and they went to make out in a corner. I made a motion as if I was going to puke they all stated to laugh. Even the Cullens.

"Tell me about it!" Esme said that just made us all laugh harder.

"DRUG RAPE!" one of my friends yelled

"I really wished you didn't have to see this. Remember don't do ANYTHING!" 5 guys proceeded to push girls against the walls, hold them there, shove a joint in their mouth and plug there noises.

"Why doesn't someone help them?!" Alice asked frantically

"Because" was all I answered

"Hey look Izzy!" one of the guys yelled

"Remember don't do a thing!" they all nodded. All of the guys, ran over me and screamed

"OVER DOSE!!!" the shoved a joint in my arm and 2 needles filled with heroin in my arm after unplugging my nose the shoved coke that was on one of there hands in my nose and covered me mouth making me breath it in. when they were done I collapsed to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N woah sorry for all of the grammar mistakes!! That was a little nuts. I hope you got it though (L)**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up and light was streaming through the windows. How long was I out? I looked around to see the 200 or so people all passed out lying on top of each other all over the dance floor. I clearly was the first one awake. Memories flooded back to me as I remembered the Cullens return. I looked up to see one of the doors cracked open. I shoved myself to my feet and walked over there. The Cullens minus whorehead and cocksucker were talking to Victoria and everyone

"what the shit?" I breathed

"Hey Iz how was your sleep" James joked I started to rummage through the draws. I knew I his some in this room

"How can you joke about that?! She passed out form being forcivly drugged!" Emmet said in a growl

"Let me ask you this then" Laurent said holding back a laugh "whats the difference of passing out by being forced to take them and doing it at ones free will" I started to ignore their argument when I found my meth. I grabbed my glass pipe and inhaled it all. No one noticed until I breathed out the smoke

"Bella?!" Esme asked in shock

"You mean IZZY!" Vikki corrected. I just continue to smoke. I went to the bed and sat down. I placed my palm to my forehead

"When the fuck are they all going to leave?"

"Just make them" James suggested. He sat down with me and placed his arm around my shoulders. I took another toke

"Kay"

"You'll like this" I heard someone whisper to the Cullens. I went to a cupboard and grabbed my megaphone and turned it on

"GET THE SHIT OUT OF MY HOUSE. I HAVE CRAP I NEED TO DO AND I DON'T NEED 200 PEOPLE PASSED OUT IN MY LIVING ROOM" people groaned and slowly got up

"HURRY YOUR DICKS UP OR ILL KICK ALL YOU ASSES" everyone ran out. Not wanting to face my wrath. i gave my band members hugs good bye. While Ashton lingered back

"Babe you really going to kick me out"

"yes I am" he kissed me passionately trying to persuade me

"You're still leaving" He groaned

"Movie night?"

"Yeah you get them okay?"

"fine see you later"

I closed the door behind him and Rosalie appeared at my side

"OH MY GOD Bel-Izzy if he wasn't-" I cut in

"So tan you would think he was a vampire?" she nodded. Ashton was one of the hottest humans out there.

"Iz go smoke weed" Laurent told me

"Why would you make her do drugs?"

"Because she hasn't eaten in 3 days and weed will make her hungry" he said defensively after I finished my joint I started to make myself waffles and absent mindedly started to sing to myself

"_My best friends hot_

_My best friends hot"_

Suddenly Edward walked out of one of my rooms with a giggling Tanya at his side.

"why the hell are you still here?"

"Its sunny we can't go outside" Tanya answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever

"That's right because you're a freak" I turned to the rest of the Cullens and Vikki, James and Laurent "no offense" they just laughed

"B-R-B" I said. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. So I changed into black boy shorts with a light blue tank top. I was extremely happy to see Edwards eyes bulge out at me it just made me hate him even more I'm just going to make him jealous. I went up to James and stood in front of him (not facing) he placed his hand on my waist and started to kiss my neck I leaned into his touch and started to giggle. In response Edward did the same to Tanya. I laughed

"Eddykins its not a competition" I said to piss him off he just scowled at me.

"Don't be such a bitch" Tanya said in defense

"You're ugly" I said bluntly James Victoria (**A/N they are broken up now.)** and Laurent just nodded in agreement

"I should kill you right now!" she yelled.

"Dude get out of my house!"

"Izzy" Carlisle started "We would very much appreciate it if you would allow us to stay here during out time in California we would go buy a place but seeing as we can't go out side, it would mean the world to us" I sighed

"Of course you can. But I have rules." He nodded for me to continue

"Couples can have there own rooms, but I will decide which room. When I have guests you don't speak unless spoken too. You got that cunt?" Tanya just glared at me. Carlisle cleared his throat

"Of course we will fallow your rules" he said looking at that cocksucker. All of a sudden my phone started vibrating I flipped it open

"Hey Jess"

"IZZY YOU GOTTA GET OVER HERE!"

"_Why whats wrong?"_

"You know that girl that broken Ashton's heart?"

"How could I forget he cried on my shoulder for days"

"Yeah she's here! Out side your building! She wants him back!"

"Oh fuck no! I'll be right there!" I shut my phone and looked at the Cullens

"Wanna come?" it would give them another chance to see that I was no longer weak pathetic Bella. They didn't answer but I knew they would

"GUYS!" I called to James and everyone "Its time for a fight!" I could hear him shout out in happiness. Its been awhile since my last fight. All of the vampires followed and I texted Ashton

_Jane wants you back, sorry bud you don't. im going to kick her ass!_

His reply

_You're right I don't want her. Beat her face in._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All the vampires dressed up so that there was barely any skin showing. But just to be on the safe side we took all the shadows to an alley beside my building. There we saw Jane with 5 of her friends surrounding her.

"You got a lot of nerve coming back here" I said to her. A large circle formed around us.

"I want Ashton. And I'll do what it takes to get him"

"Yeah…but the thing is, you aren't going to get him."

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"What are you going to do to stop me"

"This" I closed the space between us and cracked her in the face. She swung at me and I blocked it and I punched her in the gut. She ran at me trying to take me down I bent down so that my shoulder collided with her stomach then stood so that she flipped over me and landed on her back. I turned around to face her.

"We done yet?" she groaned in pain but got up. "a smart person would of stopped by now"

I again closed the space and hit her in the stomach. She came back at me and punched me in the jaw. I heard a pop as it dislocated this just got me more mad. I punched in the nose and it made a crunching noise against my fist. She collapsed to the ground in pain and began to sob. She was on her knees so I kicked her in the forehead which knocked her down to her back. I stomped on her stomach and she rolled over in pain. I proceeded to kick her in any way I could. Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back I thrashed around trying to break free

"Izzy you gotta stop, you'll kill her"

"GOOD SHE DESERVES IT!" I yelled. Then I spat on her just to humiliate her even more.

"Alright everyone go home to you knitting or whatever you do. Party at Izzy's tomorrow" Ashton said. Oh he was holding me back? What the fuck? We went back inside to my house.

"nice work Iz" Vikki Laurent and James congratulated. I turned to Ashton

"Ash you of ALL people pulled me off! WHY?!"

"Izzy, you were going to kill her if you kicked her anymore. I did it for you!" he gave me a friendly kiss on the lips. Which made my jaw sear in pain

"DICK DAMN IT!" James lightly tapped my jaw line

"OUCH! Motherfucker that hurt!"

James just chuckled to him self

"That proves it. Dislocated jaw." That's when Carlisle stepped in

"Bella we need to take you to the hospital" I just laughed at him

"Ashton you know what do to?"

"Yep" he said grinning. He angled his hand for a bit then palmed me on the opposite side of my jaw. Putting it back into place. I let a groan out in pain. Ashton just snickered

"It's the only time she lets me hit her and she won't fight back" he murmured to the Cullens

"Bella-"

"IZZY!" I interrupted

"Yes, Izzy, I highly recommended that we go to the hospital or at least let me check it out!" he implored

"Fine" he walked over and began to examine my jaw. Poking it here or there.

"It seems that you method has worked" he said astonished

"We have had a lot of practice" Ashton said chuckling to himself.

"What" Emmet said. Totally flabbergasted

"She's been in a crap load of fights. The first time I did it I hit it to hard and it went over and dislocated on the other side. My balls got a good kick for that" he said slightly pushing my shoulder

"Dude that hurt like hell!" I said pushing him back.

"Kay but I gotta go. My mom wants to visit me. She should be there soon so" he kissed my forehead. He was just about to shut the door when I yelled to him

"See you later _Momma's boy"_

"See you _Bella"_ I groaned and he finished shutting the door. Jasper came up to me

"Bel- er I mean Izzy! That was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that!"

"Frank, from my band, and this other guy Eric, taught me Frank has a black belt so I got the technique and Eric grew up in a trailer park so that's where I learned the street" All of there eyes widened

"Iz we are going to hunt. Are you going to be okay with _them_" James sneered.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Ill show them their rooms." When they were all gone I turned back to the Cullens

"Okay this is SUPER important break these fucking rules and ill make you live on the streets got it?" I said with a scowl I didn't enjoy being mean to the Cullens. Well expect for Tanwhore and Assward. But they had to know that I was serious.

"If you find my stash in any of your rooms. You don't touch it. If there is a party going on get out of your room. I can guarantee people are going to go in there a fuck and they don't care if you sit there and watch. My room is the only one that has a lock and it is STRICTLY forbidden. Do NOT let me catch you in there."

"Why?" Edward said. Is he serious ? is he actually talking to me?

"Don't Fucking question me that's why. Now do you want to see your rooms?" I showed everyone to the rooms that they were staying in. they all seemed really happy with it. When it was Edward and Tanya's turn to find out all of the Cullens let out a huge gasp. There was wall paper hanging off the walls. The bed has springs coming out, the floor was covered in dirt and rubble. Some of the plaster from the wall was gone to.

"Welcome to Izzy's freak out room" I said grinning.

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"well when ever I got super pissed off I could come in this room and basically destroy everything"

"This is our room? But I want the one we had last night!" Tanya whined

"Too bad!"

"Were just going to sneak in there when you asleep anyways… and have wild sex. Because Edward didn't cheat on me!"

"Then I'm not going to sleep either." I pulled out some of my crank walked to the kitchen counter and began to make lines.

"Bella you need sleep." Esme said concerned

"Not with this I don't" I said as I snorted a line

"BELLA! Do you know the damage that could do to you?! The long term affects it could have? You need to stop! Please do it for your family!" Carlisle said. I rolled my eyes

"My family is dead." And I snorted another line "James Vikki Laurent and Ashton are my family. You lost me when I caught him cheating. She's your family not me" Alice, Esme and even Rosalie broke down into sobs. Pity. But I just did another line.

**A/N hey guys! I have got a lot of feed back saying they ling the "bad girl bella" well I just thought that I would elt you know that those are like my favourite stories to do. I have another story and I will be starting another one soon. Review if you want a preview for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My body was revved, alert whatever you wanted to call it. I knew sleep would be impossible tonight. Which meant I could make sure _They_ didn't leave there room. HA

"Bella please you need to stop you are going to hurt your self!" I laughed

"I could also hurt my self doing this" I grabbed a long, thick knife with a sharp point I spread my fingers open wide along the counter and began to stab in between them. I started going faster and faster when suddenly the knife disappeared. I looked up to see Edward holding it he looked like he was about to scold me when Tanya came back in the room. Her eyes narrowed at him and he dropped the knife. His eyes filled with hatred

"Retard. Vampire are here! Stupid cunt" he then walked over to Tanya and placed an arm around her.

I was to jumpy to care what he said.

"Okay… today is movie night its mine and Ashton's special night. Where its just the _two_ of us. So you need to stay in your rooms"

"Okay" Alice said disappointed my phone started vibrating Ashton's name was flashed on the screen

_Coming over early so we can just chill. I got the movie my bloody valentine_

I snapped my phone shut and looked at the Cullens

"Ashton is coming over soon you don't have to leave just don't be annoying" I looked at Tanya "and don't be a whore" her eyes shot daggers at me then darted to Edward who started to kiss her.

I looked in one of the kitchen draws grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat on a stool at the kitchen counter

"Whats that?" Alice asked

"New song I'm still writing the first verse but I have most of the rest done"

"What is it called?"

"Damn it"

"what? What happened?"

"Nothing that is what the song is called" I said laughing

"Whats it about"

"Cheaters and moving on" I said bluntly. And awkward silence fell a pone us and I felt slightly bad for ruining our bonding time. If you could call it that.

"What are you having trouble with"

"The next line…"

"What is the one before it

_It's alright To tell me What you think About me  
I won't try To argue Or hold it Against you _

She smiled. By the look on her face she must of thought it meant that I would forgive dickhead. Fat chance_  
I know that You're leaving You must have Your reasons  
The season Is calling  
And your pictures Are falling down  
_  
Her smile fell. But I pretended not to notice__

The steps that I retraced  
A sad look On your face  
The timing And structure

I suddenly had the perfect line to continue the dong

_Did you hear HE FUCKED HER!_

I started to jump up and down. Stupid meth. But I was working so hard to finish it. I hugged Alice

"Thank you so much!" she smiled and hugged me back.

Suddenly just then the door swung open

"They door was locked" Jasper said sounding upset

"I have a key dip shit" Ashton said "Why do you want to fight me"

"I don't" Jasper grumbled he looked like he wanted to continue but chose not to.

"Hello Izzy darling I have brought the finest wine California can offer. And bye wine I mean whiskey and beer and by California I mean the liquor store down your street" I laughed at his joke.

We started to hang out. Emmet seemed to get along really well with Ashton. Alice seemed upset about this. They were all spread through out my living room. Me Ashton and Emmet were sitting on the instrument stage with our feet dangling.

"Iz did you finish that song?" Ashton asked.

"I got some of it done"

"Can I hear it?" I smiled

"Yeah"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I picked up my acoustic guitar and started to tune it. I could feel all of their eyes on me. But I felt like it was only me and Ashton. I wrote this song about my parents. From when it was just me and Renee to the summers I would spend in Forks with Charlie. I strummed the guitar and started to play.

_You tucked me in turned out the light. Kept me safe and sound at night little girls depend on things like that._

This song would never be published. I had many like these. An entire box full actually

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Had to drive me everywhere you were always there when I looked back._

Ashton only knew of this song. I had many of songs that I wrote about Edward. times when I needed him most but he was with _her. _Those were the times that it was hard to keep my "I'll never cry again" promise. But I did.

_You had to do it all alone. Make a living make a home. It must have been as hard as it could be._

That was mostly about Charlie. The summers I would visit he would spend as much time with me as possible but it was hard because he had to work to make the home he had. A home where I could stay.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night. Scared things wouldn't turn out right. You would hold my hand and sing to me._

That was about Renee. She loved to sing to me when I was little. It was so soothing when I had a nightmare. I guess that's why I loved Edwards lullaby so much. I continued the song. And when I was finally done I saw that all the Female vampires (Excluding Vikki because her James and Laurent were still on there hunting trip until tomorrow) eyes were glazed over, full of tears that would never fall. Edward appeared at my side and took my hand in his

"That was Beautiful Bella" he said sincerely. Suddenly Tanya walked in the room her eyes narrowed. His eyes suddenly turned harsh "It was better than your regular shit songs" I ripped my hand out of his.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" he was silent

"Yeah like fuck man have a heart, could you not figure out what that was about?" Ashton said defensively. He still was silent. Ashton put his arm around my shoulders.

"Edward. I can not believe you said that. That is a sensitive subject-" I cut Carlisle off

"No its not."

" Pardon me?"

"Its not sensitive at all. My parents are dead. They aren't coming back. I've realized it."

"Oh Bella!" Esme embraced me in a tight hug "You'll always be a daughter to me. You were always in my thoughts. In the entire family's thoughts. There is not one person Me, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmet or Rose love more than you" she whispered in my ear. I heard a growl come from Tanya.

"None the less" Carlisle continued on "You were gracious enough to allow all of us in your home. For Edward to act like that is unacceptable." He turned to face him "Apologize. Now!"

"I'm sorry" He mumbled. More to himself

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" he said louder

"For?" I asked. Emmet started to chuckle

"For being rude to you."

"And?" I continued

"And it will never happen again" he finished. Emmet booming laughter filled the house

"Even when you aren't together you are totally whipped by her" I had to laugh at that too.

"Iz do you wanna watch the movie now?"

"Sure." I turned to the Cullens "Sorry…"

"Think nothing of it" Carlisle said and they all went off to there room. I followed Asshole and Whorehead to there room. I opened the door for them "Enjoyyyy" I sang to them and slammed the door.

"The freak out room?" Ashton asked with a smile

"Yep"

"Man, remind me never to piss you off"

"You did once remember?"

"Oh yeah. When I ditched movie night to hang out with Jane, what was I thinking!?" I laughed

"I have no idea. But when Frank told me you weren't sick and that you were with her I punched the wall so hard I think I hit brick. Broke my knuckles. But I was still so mad I just started hitting with my other hand" I said laughing

"Yeah. Then you then you took the rest of your anger out on my house. Do you know how long it took for me to save the money to replace 13 WINDOWS?!"

"Umm like a week?" I asked. Being my lead guitarist he got paid pretty damn fine.

"Yeah." He said laughing.

"Lets put the movie on" we started to watch _My Bloody Valentine. _At the really scary parts I hid in Ashton's chest. He tilted my head to face his and kissed me. We started getting really into it. I ignored the screams coming from the movie. Ignored that the vampires with super human hearing could hear everything that was going on. And I let Ashton explore my body ….again.

* * *

When we were done Ashton fell asleep on the couch. I glanced at the clock 3:00am. Oh joy. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I would sleep all day and night tomorrow. Crank does that. So I enjoyed my walk with the monster. I head a door creak open and my eyes scanned across the room.

"Bella I saw that you aren't going to fall asleep, do you want to hang out with me and Jazz?"

"yeah but out hear. Can you bring Ash in that room?" she picked up Ashton and lead him to the room I leant her and Jasper. They came and sat on the couch with me.

"So what has life been for you for the past year and a half?" I asked them

"In all seriousness" Jasper said "It has been horrible. We all hate Tanya, Even Emmet, EMMET Bella! He doesn't hate anyone!"

"Izzy!" I hissed

"Bells, you can tell us to call you that all you want, but we aren't going to" He said with a smirk. I just sighed.

"Hey I heard there was a party going on here, can we join?" Rosalie asked appearing from no where.

"Sure" her and Emmet took a seat on the floor with us making a circle. There was a very loud moan coming from Tanya and Edward's room. Fallowed but a lot of panting.

"Its like there jack rabbits" I muttered. Everyone else erupted in laughter

"That's nothing. They do it 24/7 its gros. Its not like making love, its pure fucking" Rosalie said.

"Well, I don't want that in my house" I stood up and grabbed the fire extinguisher opened the door and pulled the lever down. White foam sprayed all over them

"YOU MAKE ME WANT TO VOMIT!" I yelled and slammed the door.

They all started laughing especially Emmet who walked over to me pulled me in a tight bear hug!

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! That was great!" he let me down

"SHHH Emmet! Ashton is asleep!" Alice said

"Oh don't worry once he's out he's out."

For the rest of the night we all chatted and laughed together. Having a great time. But all good things come to an end. Right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up suddenly with a pounding head ache. I stumbled to the kitchen cabinet trying to find an asprin I popped 2 in my mouth and swallowed them dry. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I remember hanging out with Em Rose Alice and Jasper, then spraying Edward and Tanya with a fire extinguisher after that….

"When did I go to bed?"

"around 8 in the morning…2 days ago" Alice said

"Yeah if it wasn't for Carlisle we would of thought you were dead!" Emmet said I looked down to see the clothes I was wearing 2 days ago were still on.

"Shit son." I mumbled "That's a record"

"A record?" Carlisle asked

"Yea usually its only a day and a half. Cool" he got a worried look on his face I thought he was about to scold me when my phone rang. It was Frank

"Hey Frankie"

"Hey bitch your awake?" I heard a low growl I thought it came from Eddie but I quickly dismissed that thought.

"No I'm not" I said sarcastically

"Well we have a show tonight! Actually in like 2 hours so I would get your ass ready."

"Okay okay calm your dick down"

"If you are late I will beat you with my dick" I laughed **A/N my friends and I actually say this. Jokingly of course**

"I won't I promise"

"Kay. Peace iz" I snapped my phone shut

"Beat you with his dick?" Emmet said laughing "What does that mean?"

"Like beat me up… or try"

"I'm going to say that from now on!" He exclaimed. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head

"No you aren't"

He just grumbled saying something like "Now she is picking the words I can say" we just ignored him

"So Bella…." Alice started

"Yes Alice I only have 2 hours to get ready I need you to dress me up and do my make up. Please remember that I have an image to keep up so stick to dark colours" she squeeled in excitement and ran at vampire speed to my room

"ALICE NO!" I yelled. She stopped before she could open the door

"not allowed in my room. Clothes are over there" I pointed my head to another door. She looked at me like she was questioning my sanity before she walked over to the other room.

"Why isn't she allowed in your room you physco path" Tanya asked

"Because it's fucking mine that's why!" I answered. It got a little uncomfortable for a minute so I decided to make the Cullens laugh….at Edwards expense of course

"So did you guys have a good night last night? Judging by my room it looks like things got a little messy"I walked over to the room. It was still covered in white "Woah Eddie you're a canon!" Emmet was on the floor!

"What didn't come out of him! you sprayed us the fire extinguisher!" we all just started laughing even harder

"Yes yes Bella is a comedic genius now I need to get you READY!" she said yanking me to the bathroom

I was very surprised at the outcome. Alice has actually did a very good job. I was were fish net stalking with dark blue denim short shorts with a black tank. My make looked like it usually did, which was good.

We had 10 minutes before the show started. I walked in through the back entrance (with all the Cullens trailing along behind me) to see a very frustrated Frank

"Told you she wouldn't be late" Jordan said as Frank slipped him what looked like a hundred dollar bill

"with 10 minutes to spare." He grumbled I just kicked him in the shin "What the hell was that for"

"When I said I wasn't going to be late. I promised it and I"

"Never break a promise" he muttered "I know I know" he gave me a quick peck on the lips

"Hey hey now Frankie don't be mackin on my girl" Ashton said appearing from no where

"What you jealous Ash?" I said placing my arm around Franks waist he did the same but his went on my ass and gave it a light squeeze

"Franks do we need to have another fight? You know I'll whip your ass"

"Its what the lady wants" Frank said taunting Ashton

"Yeah Ash its what the lady wants" I said

"Babe why you doing this to me?" I walked over to him and flicked his nose

"Because I love you!" I said I didn't mean love as in, IN love more like I love him as a person, a best friend and a fuck buddy.

I growl came from one of the Cullen I turned to see Edward gripping a chair so tight that I thought it was going to break. Ashton noticed this and cocked an eyebrow at him

"I love you too Izzy!" then he kissed me on the lips lingering there before breaking apart

"2 minutes" the stage manager called

"Circle up" called the band we all huddled up, leaning forward and placing our arms around eachother shoulders

"What are we going to do!" I yelled

"Blow them away!" they rest of the band yelled

"Fuck right we are!" we all placed our hands in a circle "On 3"

"1…2…3 CRUSH!" We yelled in unison. Before we went on I turned to the rest of them

"Hey I got you guys seats incase you want to watch the show instead of waiting back here" they took the tickets and got there seats. Front row. Because I'm a great person. I even got it for Edward and his Bimbo. I ran on stage and started to sing

"Lets start this off with CALIFORNIA!"

_California show me love  
Get buzzed let`s get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed let`s get fucked up_

The Cullens all tensed up, you would think that after living with me that it wouldn't bother them anymore

_all these bitch's are hatin`,  
Cuz the shit that we're sayin`  
was the shit that they're playin`.  
If we don't make it we'll take it  
if it ain't real then we'll fake it,  
Open your mouth and I'll break it  
don't give a fuck if you hate it._

With the last 2 lines they all exited heading back stage.

Once the show was over I went to my dressing room and closed the door. I heard a _click_ and I immediately turned around.

"Tanya? What do you want?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Tanya? What do you want?_

She stalked around the room before turning to glare at me

"WHY does the family like you so much? Your nothing special! Sure you can sing, not even that well!" she finished by slapping me across the face, not to hard like she could of but it still hurt. I wanted to badly to hit her back but I knew that it would only hurt me.

"Because I'm not a whore?" I stated. Which earned me another slap. Of course I didn't flinch. Rule number 1 do not show weakness

"Fuck you! Ugh!" she stocked around the room again before she came back and grabbed my upper arms lifted me up and slammed me against the wall almost cracking it.

"I know you still love Edward to!" oh shit. I had tried so hard to hide it. Sure I hated him, a lot, but because he was my first love I would always love him, only if it was like 000000.1

"No I don't" I said

"Don't lie!" asshole I thought. But I really didn't feel like getting hit again.

"You are pathetic BELLA a lousy excuse for a human, do you want to know why Edward cheated on you with moi? Because I could give him what he wanted, because he could really kiss me. Without worrying about killing me and because he wanted _real_ love, and you being his human experiment, got boring."

that one hurt. A lot. She slapped me again. But this time the door broke down revealing Emmet.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY LIL SIS!?" she quickly let me down

"N-n-n-nothing"

"that's bull crap!" he rushed to my side and carefully stroke me cheek, where I tell a clear red hand print had formed. His ice cold touch felt nice

"No its not what you think" she said

"Enlighten me then"

"I came in here to try and be friends with her saying how good the show was, then she said I was a pathetic lousy excuse for a vampire and that she would make Edward break up with me, then she started slapping herself" what a bitch. Whatever. I don't care, about anything. I just wasted to leave. Fuck the party, they would be fine without me. I needed to get out of here

"Bells, tell me what really happened" Emmet said

"Its true"

"That's not what Alice said" shit

"Whatever" I pushed passed him

"Izzy where you going?" Ashton asked as I started stomping down the hall

"Spider"

"IZ! You promised never to go back there! Don't you remember what happened before!"

"I LET HIM!" I screamed at him

"Iz please, I don't , what about your party?"

"They won't notice that I'm gone." And I stormed out of the arena.

**Emmet POV**

I knew Bella was lying. Alice had explained, with a lot of detail, what really happened. But without her telling we couldn't do anything to Tanya, which disappointed me. What did Eddie see in her? She was really mean and smashed Bella whenever she could. I listened to the rest of Bells and Ashton's conversation

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" he asked her

"I LET HIM!" she screamed. Let who do what? Crossed me mind. The thoughts that ran throught were a little scary

"Iz please don't, what about your party" Ashton pleaded. This is why I liked him. he really cared about her safety.

"They won't notice I'm gone" as she left the rest of the family came in. Tanya told her lie. And I confirmed that Bella said that was what happened. Even Edward looked skeptical at her story. But because Bella said it we had to _pretend_ to believe her. I saw Ashton leaving, at vampire speed I told my family about the conversation I heard. We all ran towards him

"Hey man, I heard you talking to Bella, where is she going"

"Spider club" he muttered

"What happened last time?" he sighed and took us into his dressing room, closing the door

"Okay Izzy got really hooked to this club she would go there every night I thought it was just like a normal club but I went there one night it was full of dirty and gross way to drunk men it was like for every 6 guys there was 1 girl. I tried to convince her to stop going, that something bad was going to happen" he sounded like he wanted our approval pleading with us to believe him "but she refused. Then one night she was gone, for 2 days, which was weird because she came home every night at around 6 am. I was living with her at the time, she came home and her clothes were all ripped she had tears pouring out of her eyes, which was really strange because she NEVER cries and she had bruises everywhere. I knew what happened immediately I knew she was raped. I went to give her a hug but she flinched at my touch and pushed me away and ran to the shower after about 5 minutes steam was filling the apartment, trying to get clean, she opened the door and he skin was red and blistered. I told her that she should get the blisters looked at but she just muttered 'I got it covered' and grabbed some ice cubs and went back the bathroom"

"That's horrible!" Esme said dry sobbing. Everyone was dry sobbing now, except for rose who was shaking with anger.

"What did she do with the ice cubs?" Edward whispered. He looked like he was about to sob to, he should its HIS fault. He flinched at my thoughts ITS TRUE! I mentally screamed

"well after 2 hours of still being in the bathroom I knocked asking to come in. when she didn't answer I got worried and barged in. her red skin turned a blue and her lips were purple." He had to stop wincing at the memory "she-she-she was in the bath with freezing cold water. The ice cubs were in the water with her. I grabbed her and pulled her out she rammed her eyes closed, not liking me touching her." He had to stop again. "She told me that she has consensual sex but when I asked about the bruising she said it was rough sex. She still says that"

"We gotta go get her!" Jasper yelled. We all nodded in agreement. Ashton said he had to leave. It looked like he was about to cry.

"Why do you want to go get her? She deserved what she got, think about what she did to me today I think –" she was cut of by rose tackling her. None of us made a move to stop it. Edward eventually got up he looked pained to do it and took Rose off her, gently, and placed her beside me

"I HATE YOU! THIS ENTIRE FAMILY HATES YOU!"

"Fine, we will go and get her" Tanya muttered trying to fix her hair. Edward glared at her his hand twitched like he was going to hit her. Tanya narrowed her gaze but nothing happened. She flicked her watch then narrowed her gaze again and Edward grabbed her hand and laced there fingers together.

"I'll show you how to get there" Ashton said appearing at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What happened last time?" I heard Emmet ask Ashton. Shit now Ashton is probably going to tell them the one time I cried. Now they are going to think that I'm still that stupid pathetic human that can't control her emotions. Damn it!

I arrived at the club and smiled as I entered. To a new comer it would have looked like one giant orgy. But oh boy was it more than that. I walked up to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka, and another and another. I decided it was time for a dance. So I pulled this guy off of some girl that he was making out with and started to dance with him. the girl looked like she was going to fight me, until she realized who I was and stalked off to grab herself a different man. We started dancing. It was really starting to get dirty.

"Let me buy you a drink" that voice sounded like – no it couldn't. I decided that I was only thinking this because I was plastered. He led me to the bar and bought me a jack Daniels. I couldn't really see his face, my vision was quite blurry, but something about him was familiar. He kept ordering my drinks until I could barely walk. He chuckled to himself

"whaa?" I slurred

"Oh Izzy, I thought that you would remember me. We had a lot of fun those 2 days"

"T-t-t-tony?"

"Yeah baby." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the back exit. One of his hands covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. When we got outside he kissed me roughly. I tried to punch him but I was so weak from the alcohol in my system I doubt he felt it.

"No" I murmured "Not again"

"But babe I missed you. You truly were one of my favourites" he kissed me again and I bit his lip

"You stupid bitch! Ugh!" he slapped me across the face and started to pull me to his car.

"STOP!" I screamed. He looked around to see if anyone heard. When he saw no one coming, or even looking at us he smiled and evil grin.

"I would of thought that this would have been harder. I saw you fighting a man twice your size. It looks like booze is one thing that will stop you." He kissed me again. But he was gone a moment later. I saw Edward standing over him

"Now, do you really think I would let that happen to her?" he spoke he pulled him up the his collar and punched him in the face

"I don't know what you are talking about!" he said

"Oh I think you do. What you did to her, will never happen again. Do you want to know how I know that?" Tony didn't say anything to scared I guess "I'm going to kill you" Edward continued after a moment. And with that he snapped his neck. Tonys body fell limp and Edward turned to me

"Bella, are you alright?" I couldn't speak. I was over joyed that he was dead. I had imagined it so many times. And now he was finally gone. Thanks to Edward. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neak.

"Thank you!" I said into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. Memories flooded back to when he saved my from those men in Port Angela's and when he saved me from James. A song started to work a way into my head, I made a mental note to write it down when we got home.

"It was my pleasure love" wait love? Before I could ask him he let go of me. I turned to look around and after about 10 seconds Tanya and the rest of the Cullens arrived. Her eyes narrowed in, Edward looked like he was pained. She flicked her watch and narrowed her gaze again.

"Don't count on me saving you again" he said harshly.

"BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Emmet said as he ran to me and pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug

"If I survive this hug I will be" he chuckled and let me go

"Sorry"

"BELLA I was so scared!" she ran to give me a hug but quickly let me go "How much have you been drinking?"

"More then the usual. But lets go home" I grabbed me keys and headed to my car I tried to put it into the ignition but I kept missing.

"I'll drive" Alice said as she moved me over to the passenger side. We got home and the answering machine light was flashing

"Hey Izzy baby is James" I could tell that none of the Cullens like him calling me babe " I just wanna let you know that Laurent wanted to visit Irina for a bit so we will be back in a couple of weeks, see you soon babydoll"

"I'll be back" I muttered to everyone and went straight to my music room. I wrote down the song that I was thinking, grabbed my acoustic and began to sing. The Cullens couldn't hear me though. It was a sound proof room and I had Vikki test it out. Either it was really sound proof or she lied to hear my 'never be published songs'. I really hopped she didn't lie.

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
So I will not forget. I will not forget  
How this felt one year six months ago_

Ahh one year six months. That faithful day. The day a piece of me had died.

_I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do_

Like going to the meadow. Or sneaking into my bedroom window.

_Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you_

A place that we can share. The meadow still seemed nice. The wild flowers would be in full bloom by now.

I finished the song and smiled. Which was quickly replaced with a frown. As the truth came back to me. That I Izzy Swan was once again in love with Edward Cullen.

Fuck my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Alice POV**

We were all back at Bella's house now. I could see in Edwards eyes that he was happy to have saved her again. All of a sudden my pocket started vibrating

"Hello?"

"Its James." Oh great.

"yes?"

"Don't tell Izzy that we can hear her songs" then he hung up. What did that mean?

"What does he mean by that?" Esme asked. When suddenly a song started to play.

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
So I will not forget. I will not forget  
How this felt one year six months ago_

I recognized Bellas voice. It was so soft. Not like her normal music. This was beautiful.

The song finally came to an end we were all sad that it was over

"That's what he meant" Carlisle said

"What?" I asked

"What James said. Don't let her know we hear. Those are probably privet."

"So we shouldn't tell her?" Emmet asked.

"I guess not."

She came out of a room she a frustrated look on her face

"You know the rules for my parties."

"What you are actually going to have one?" Edward asked

"Yes" Tanya then walked in the room

"Good. Now I can steel all the attention"

"You try that honey" Bella retorted

**Bella POV**

"Good. Now I can steel all the attention" was this bitch serious?

"You try that honey"

"Oh I don't need to try." She sneered

"whatever" I said. I wasn't in the mood for a fight. After Tony touched me I was going to need a long hot shower.

"Nice come back" if she really wanted a fight I would ruin her.

"Tanya" Carlisle said sternly

"No its okay Carlisle" I answered nicely I turned to glare at Tanya " Listen let me remind you that you are in my house so fuck off"

"Well let me remind you that I have Edward and that Edward is mine for me to do as I please" my blood started to boil. I was trying to calm myself down. I didn't want Jasper to feel any of my jealousy. He probably only felt rage.

"Dude you are a dirty fucking hoebag. Like saying that in front of Carlisle and Esme do you have any respect? No one they all like me more than you" a growl rumbled low in her chest but before she could answer then door was flow up and 100 people came streaming in.

"Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy" they all chanted. I saw Ashton come threw the door and I flung myself at him

"Babe are you okay. I thought I told you not to go to the spider?"

"I know Ash, I shouldn't of gone. But I'm oaky and everything was fine" he gave me a quick kiss on the lips

"Lets party" he yelled. I was dragged into the kitchen where some people started to take shots of Vodka. After 3 I was lifted into the air and put into the middle of a large circle

"FUNNEL!" someone yelled. Sweet. Funnels were the best. I funneled everything. Not missing one drop. I stood up and tried to walk but stumbled. A pair of cold arms caught me just before I hit the ground.

"I missed that" Edward chuckled I looked up but no one was there. I decided that I had just imagined it. I started to see black spots until I passed out.

By the time I woke up everyone was gone.

"What time is it?" I asked

"About 5 in the afternoon" Alice answered

"Fuck eh?" I said laughing

"SHE'S AWAKE!?" I heard Emmet yell.

"Yeah but we are leaving soon." Jasper said. What they are leaving?! They just got here! What the fuck? "Just to go hunting" he quickly said sensing my alarm.

"Who's all going?"

"Everyone but Edward and Tanya."

"I'll stay too if you want?" Alice said. I looked at her eyes they were pitch black

"Nah I can handle myself" I said smiling "But you can do my make up for the show tomorrow" wow I was in a good mood.

"YAY!" she squealed. Tanya suddenly came into the room

"Actually" she started "I'm going hunting too" her voice sounded like she had a plan. But whatever if I got alone time with Edward that would be fine with me. "So its just going to be You and Edward"

"kay" I said trying to sound un interested. After everyone said there goodbyes I turned around to see a sheepish Edward. then in a inhuman speed he ran to me and wound his arms around me kissing everywhere he could.

What the hell is going on?

**Sorry I know that his was shit. But I needed some filler.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As much as i wanted to get lost in his embrace i had to find out what was going on. i pulled my self out of his arms and looked him in the eyes before i could say anything his cold lips crushed mine. my head started swimming and all to soon he pulled away

"You have no idea how much i have missed that" he whispered. i pulled away from him taking a couple steps back

"What?" i asked. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh god Bella!" i was suddenly in his arms again "Its Tanya! she's controling me!"

"Edward" i started "You know that Tanya doesn't have a power. and you could of read her mind to find out. so please don't lie to me!"

"Please Bella i'm not lying to you! you have to believe me! she doesn't have a power!"

"Then how does she-" i started but he cut me off

"That watch! its a body control! it controls everything, even what i say! she stole it from the government" i looked at him skeptically i wasn't sure to believe him or not.

"I don't know..."

"But Bella, why do you think you are doing! drugs! that could kill you! you know better than that! for chirst sakes Bella your father was a cop!" anger boiled up inside me.

"Don't you EVER bring up Charlie again! do you understand me!? NEVER!"

"Shhh Bells i'm sorry. but honestly the drugs the drinking you could get hurt or worse killed! and when you went to that club the grasshopper?"

"Spider" i corrected

"Whatever. do you have any idea what was going through my mind after Ashton told us that story? knowing you were going back there? What were you thinking? i was a wreck with worry! What would of happened if i was 2 minutes late! it could of happened all over again." Ugh i was tired of people thinking i was raped. that i was overpowered by someone else! that doesn't happen to Izzy.

"I WASN'T raped!"

"Then what happend?" i saw this as way to play with him. so i walked over the couch and plopped down

"I like it rough" there was no way i was just going to let him march back into my life being all heroic. i still wasn't sure if i belived him or not. he growled .

"What about STD's Bella? you could get aids, and die, or pregneant! are you going to smoke your crack with a child growing inside of you"

"You're such a dick Edward! do you actually think im stupid? i'm on the pill, and i always use condoms! latex condoms. you've been to med school you know that those protect you from STD's. so do you have anything else you want to complain about?" he sighed and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Im not complaining love. i was just worried. i don't want anything to happen to you. i love you and i can't live in a world where you don't exist" he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me again. our lips moving in unison.

"Bella. i am so sorry. you have no idea how much i have missed you. i have wanted to come and run after you everyday for the past year and a half" he sighed a heavy sigh "a yeah and a half i have missed with you and i will never get it back." he pulled me into his arms again "The other will be back tomorrow morning. atleast we have alone time now"

"About that...." i trailed off

"Bella are you ubable to forgive me? i understand i said horrific things to you"

"No its just about the alone time... Ashton is planing a party" i looked at the clock "they'll be here in about 10 minutes" he sighed

"I can't persuade you to leave can i?" i scoffed

"Not a chance"

"Well...i will do everything in my power to protect you" i was going to cut him off telling him that i have had a million parties and i don't need protection he saw my face and continued "from the male population. i may have watched you..be with another man before...but that was under the power of Tanya's watch. I don't think i could handle that"

"Edward..." i breathed

"And no drinking or drugs tonight either its bad for you and you could" he shuttered "die"

"Edward you can't control me" he leaned forward so that his face was inches from mine

"Please" his breath washed over my face making my head i could rationally think i answered

"Okay" and his lips crushed onto mine again. i forgot how good it felt.

"thank you" he said breaking the kiss. suddenly the door bursted open and 200 people came streaming through the door

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Edward wrapped his arm around me protectivly Ashton forced a drink into my hand

"To my FAVOURITE girl in the whole wide world!" Ashton said. i laughed at him

"someone was predrinking!" he just laughed and walked away.i opened the bottle and Edward cleared his throat. i looked at him and he raised one eyebrow

"Just for show" i reassured him. he smiled and kissed me again

"Do me another favor. stay away from Ashton in particular" my jaw dropped

"Edward how can you even ask that. he's my best friend!"

"Just for tonight Bells. he is very intoxicated and is just looking for one thing" i laughed "What are you laughing at?"

"That is how our relationship is" it was his turn to drop his jaw and growl a little.

"Bella..." he said tightening his arm around me

"It is what it is. but i'll say no tonight." he smiled

"Thank you"

Tonight was going well. but tomorrow would be a whole other story


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was sneaking sips of my beer whenever Edward wasn't looking. We were at the party for almost 2 hours and I hadn't even had a full drink. I realized just how boring life was when you weren't intoxicated. He looked at the door one more time and when I went to take another sip there was a big sloshing sound. He whirled around to see the bottle connected to my lips.

"Bella…?" he asked. I chugged the rest back knowing that he was probably going to take it away.

"Yes?" I said smiling innocently

"You said you wouldn't drink" he all but growled. I just rolled my eyes

"Yes but its very boring right now and I want to have some fun" and I picked up another drink. He clenched his fists

"Do you know how many brain cells that kills?" he was really getting on my nerves

"Do you know how much I don't care?" I turned to walk away but he caught my wrist pulled me in a tight hug I quickly melted into him

" I'm just thinking of what's best for you" He said into my hair. I sighed and took another sip

"I'm fine. So just calm down."

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Thomas. My ex stalker./boyfriend. Tripping over his own feet with a twenty sixer of jack denials' in his hand. With about 2 sips left in it,

"Hey baby" he said to me

"Ugh, get out of here Thomas" Edward tightened his hold on me. Thomas didn't miss it.

"Who's this? You cheating on me?" he said getting angry

"Thomas we broke up!"

"I always knew you were nothing but a dirty whore." Edward growled at him

"Get the hell out of my house! You Asshole!" I yelled. He just spat at me. He had no aim do to the alcohol in his system, but none the less his intent was clear.

Before I could lunge at him. Edward did. With one hit he was knocked unconscious. I just smiled at him and we sat down together

***

I woke up in Edwards cool embrace. He stiffened then spoke very seriously

"Bella.." he trailed off. Looking like he was fighting himself on the inside

"Yes?"

"You are the most gullible human on the face of the earth? I mean body control? Really? You believed that?" he started laughing. I couldn't believe it. I was I was livid. I pushed out of him and exited the room (NOT my room of course) and I saw all of the Cullens looking at me. Tanya just smirked.

**I KNOW I KNOW its really short sorry I couldn't help it! I need some advice for the next chapter, got any ideas?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

To say I was fuming would be the least. Hell to say if I could rip out his throat would be the least. I had so much anger I didn't know what to do. As I entered the living room I ignored the remorseful looks from the Cullen and that bitch. And went straight to my freak out room. Putting on "Move bitch" by ludicrous to try and drowned out my screams I started smashing anything that was left in the room. As I tore off the closet door I found very sparkly very _expensive_ clothes. With a sly smile spread across my face I started ripping every single article, that must of belonged to Tanya seeing as she and Assward were rooming/ fucking her like the beats they are.

When I exited the room Tanya turned to me

"Oh and I thought only babies had tantrums"

"Oh and I thought this was a no whore zone sorry looks like your going to have to leave"

"fuck you jealous bitch"

"Oh little Tanya don't be upset, some people pride themselves at sloppy seconds" I said with a cute innocent smile.

"I have an idea" Carlisle said trying to diffuse the

"I do too. How about James comes the fuck home? Where the hell have they been"

"Oh I forgot to tell you" Edward interrupted "They ran into some old friends and will be staying out longer then they expected"

"Which reminds me" I Started " I forgot to tell you to go fuck yourself" I said as I gave him the finger

"Don't like being a fuck and chuck eh Bella?" he said

"If we I lowered myself to you I would say I actually enjoy it no strings attached no feelings just pure, raw , rough sex" I was going to push this as much as I could.

"ENOUGH" Carlisle yelled " I was going to say that maybe we should go to a movie tonight, maybe calm everyone down?" how the hell a movie could calm people down was beyond me. But whatever I wanted to see that new slasher film.

"I'm down but we cant go to that one that is around the corner" I said

"Why?" Esme asked.

"I got caught giving head in there apparently they have rules about that" when I saw the look of disappointment in her eyes I felt guilty for a second, but only a second.

"Oh well I'm sure there are other we can go to" Alice said

"Oh Alice I'm going to invite Trey, I want you Emmet, Rosealie, Esme and Carlisle to meet him" I said then added "You will like him, we don't do drugs together I said with a smile"

"I like him already!" Alice replied

"Yeah we just get drunk as FUCK hahahahaha"

I called Trey he was free tonight and was willing to meet the Cullens. I went to my room locked the door. For a moment I was distracted by the walls, many times I told myself I would take everything down but for some reason I just couldn't. shaking my head to regain my thoughts I found my favourite flask and poured some rum into it. Sliding out the barely opened door so that no super vision could see my pathetic room I said

"are we ready to go? Oh Tanya you forgot to put on clothes again!" she was wearing the shortest shorts I've ever seen and a shirt cut so low that you were basically see all her tits, oh and she cut it so that he stomach was showing. Whores theses days.

"shut up" Was all she said

"Good one" I replied rolling my eyes . we all piled into our cars, I was picking up Trey (his house was on the way). Just as I was about to power my car into doing a sick burnout when there was a tapping on my window it was dickward signaling me to roll down my window.

"What do you want?" he looked around as if checking if the coast was clear and said

"I just want to tell you to drive safe and I'll see you soon" he reached in and caressed my face and left. What the fuck? Be safe after what he did to me? Touch me? He was lucky I was so shocked I didn't spit in his face. Oh ill show him safe. As I was about to pull out I saw that no cars were on the street and the closest one was quite far away. So I started doing donuts in the middle of the street until I spead away doing 120/h.

After the awkward introductions at the theatre me and trey both bought an extra large coke. But we "accidently" Spilled almost half of it. Mine just coincidently landed on Tanya. Oops. As we took our seats me and Trey both pulled out our hidden flasks and poured the rum into our drinks, filling it almost to the top again.

Just as we were about to find out who the killer was the movie just shout down. Completely stopped. Now me being drunk shouted

"BITCHES BE TRIPPING START THAT FUCKER UP AGAIN"

Trey and I started laughing. When an aggravated voice came over the PA system

"The movie will continue where it left off in ten minutes we are experiencing technical difficulties" all of a sudden Trey just started singing, another reason why I like him we both can let the music flow _through us _

_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a cuple bottles  
But a cuple aint enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_

He winked at me to signal it was my turn and instead of just singing I decided to rap abit

_Can I get that dro  
Can I get that remmy  
Can I get that coke  
Can I get that henny  
Can I get that margarita on the rock rock rock  
Can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim  
Trey  
I was like yo trey  
Do you think you can buy me a bottle of rosay  
Okay lets get it now  
Im wit a bad bitch he's wit his friends  
I dont say I hi I say keys to the benz  
Keys to the benz keys to the benz  
Mufuckin rite yea b to the 10  
If a bitch try to get cute ima stomp her  
Throw alotta money at her then yell fuck her  
Fuck her fuck her then yell fuck her  
Then im go and get my loui belt slug her_

Everyone started cheering for us but I was too drunk to really notice and I passed out.

I woke up on my couch and stood up. My mouth was so dry, it felt like someone stuffed cotton balls down my throat I need water. Just as I thought that Edward showed up by my side with a glass of water and some asprin.

"I thought you would need this" He said smiling

I mumbled a "thanks" and took it from him. Just then Tanya waddled over he clenched his eyes shut and balled his fists. Finally he spoke and his words were daggers to my already shattered heart.

"Tanya you are so beautiful I'm so happy that this bitch caught us I never want to hide my love for you"

I got up went to my room and slammed my door with everything I could I didn't care if everyone started scolding him I didn't care if they were on my side. I didn't need anyone. I whipped out an 8 ball of crank and snorted it all. Still not satisfied I didn't another and another until I thought my heart was about to explode. I could feel my self start to pass out when a single thought ran across my mind

"That watch! its a body control! it controls everything, even what i say! she stole it from the government" I even heard it in his sweet voice.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to a very irritating beeping noise. I thought that Emmet was maybe playing pong or something until my vision cleared and I noticed I was in a hospital. Damn it not again. I tried to remember the night before...movies...rapping with trey...anger...the watch. I knew what I had to do. I knew I had to get the watch away from Tan-whore but how was the real question

"She's awake" a velvety voice said. I got mad at myself because I was falling for him more and more each day, sure he made me angry beyond belief but he had once made me so happy.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle said.

"Groggy and my head is about to explode"

" That's normal for an overdose, we can give you a little to help with the pain but only a little"

"Don't worry I know the drill" I replied

I had overdosed only twice before, back when I was stupid about it. I thought that I could control myself now, I had learned my tolerance, I guess I was wrong. I was just so mad. Now I'm only mad at myself

"when can I go home?" I asked

"In a couple hours" Alice answered. "we will all stay and wait here with you"

"No. I just want Edward here, you guys can all go home"

"like hell" Tanya spoke.

"Tanya Bella has had a very tough time I can understand that she doesn't want so many people here but you will be nice to her right now or I swear I will drag you back to Alaska myself" Rosalie said quite menacingly. It shut her up.

After everyone had gone home and it was just Edward and I, I worked up the courage to finally ask him what I so needed to hear

"if the whole watch thing is a trick I need to know now. I am trying to work up and plan to get it away from her. So please just tell me the truth"

For a long time he didn't even look at me let alone answer me. When he finally did meet my eyes there was so much sadness in them I could almost feel his pain.

"After everything you just went through, after everything she made me say, you are still thinking of helping me?"

"umm yes?"

"well then. Yes it is all true. But thats not what I want to talk to you about right now"

I was scared for this part

"well urrr what do you wanna talk about"

"what on earth you were thinking! Doing that much drugs? Overdosing you could of died! You could have left me forever. How could I live in a world where you don't exist? Bella I love you with every fibre of my being you do not realize how scared I was"

He loved me

He loved me

He loved me, with every fibre of his being. It was all I could think about. He loved me. I had to make sure I heard me right

"You...love me?"

"Of course I do!" he all but shouted " I love you more than anything more than myself. I have never stopped loving you and the time we have been apart has made me love you even more, not being able to see your smile everyday was enough to make me want to kill myself"

I felt that all to familiar flutter in my chest.

"I think...i might still have feelings for you too" I didn't want to say more then that. It was no very hard for me to talk about how I felt, especially to the person who broke me. His face fell a little bit when I didn't say that I loved him back. But there was not much I could do about that.

There was an comfortable silence before I finally said

"so got any ideas on how to get that damn watch back?"

A/N

Sorry for not updating It always slips my mind, msg me to remind me it makes me feel loved also thank you to all of have fallowed me through this story, your loyalty means alot


	16. Chapter 16

I was relying so much on Tanya's insecurities and selfishness it was ridiculous. Without her doing what I was hoping then my plan couldn't possibly work.

As we stepped through the door way I was met by a large embrace from Ashton. Ugh I missed him. I was happy to see that Tanya was now draping herself over Edward proclaiming how much she missed him. he suggested that they go out on a date. She squeeled in excitement, I almost did too.

"AWHHHH of course eddykins!" she said in a high pitched girly voice that irritated the hell out of me

"I was hoping you would say that I already made reservations for the nicest restaurant near this dump" he replied. I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't him it was the stupid mind control.

"Let me go get ready! Alice sweetie you're so good with makeup wanna help me get ready" she asked.

"hahahahahaha stupid whore Alice is busy with me" I replied, you may be getting my man, but you can stay the hell away from my best friend. Speaking of bestfriends...

"Ashton I missed you!" I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist

"I missed your more Izzy" he replied with a smile "But I can't stay I have to go to band practise" he easily read my face and continued on "we didn't tell you about it because you were sick we just want you to rest up okay hon?"

"Fine alright. Tell them I have a killer new song I'm working on!" he winked and left. Tanya then appeared looking more sluttish than usual with a butt ton of makeup.

"See you later loser" she whispered in my ear as they also exited the building. I pushed passed Emmet and Jasper and watched out the window until I saw that their car has gone way down the street and finally turned the corner.

"Okay guys here is the deal." I then explained to the Cullens about the watch

"That explains so much" Esme whimpered. " the day before you found him cheating she had given him the watch as a present to sort of ease the tension between them" this is what I needed to hear, I needed proof that Edward hadn't been lying to me. I then dived into my plan of action, it was simple enough but I couldn't do it alone.

It was around midnight when the happy couple returned home, everyone was in their places. I could hear Tanyas horrible laugh about mile away. I grit my teeth it would soon be me laughing with him. not her. As they came walking through the door Alice came up to Edward jumping up and down

"EDWARD THEIR IS A HUGE SALE! WE MUST GO! NOW! ALL YOUR FAVOURITES! AHHHHH NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW"

He looked at Tanya for approval, I guess she thought Alice was no harm, she thought wrong. We all settled in and turned on a movie. I was so excited I could hardly sit still. I needed to mellow out. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some weed took and couple tokes just enough settle me down. As I waited for the signal from Alice.

"Pathetic" sneered Tanya

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eye brow

"All those drugs you do, only low lifes do drugs, you really aren't going anywhere in life, fucking pathetic"

I laughed out loud. Literally.

"I'm not going anywhere in life? Look at my house! I have 6 platinum records out and I'm rich. I am 19 years old and could retire anytime I like. But yeah I'm soooooo pathetic" just then I received a text message

_All is clear_

_Alice_

"NOW" I shouted before Tanya could reply with some crude remark. Just then all of the Cullens lunged at her. She put up a hell of a fight Emmet and Jasper took her arms while Esme and Rosalie grabbed her legs. Carlisle grabbed the watch . Because she needed hers on to control Edward, Edward could take his watch off.

He then threw the watch to Emmet who turned the watch into dust. Tan-whore screamed as if her life was about to be taken away, and in one sense, it was. minutes later we heard a car screeching around a corner and speeding up to the building. Then Edward was standing beside me roaring in anger.

"A year and a half I have missed with Bella because of you, Time I will never get back. I have put her through hell, said horrible untrue things to her and it is all your fault!" he then lunged at her only to be caught by the rest of his family

"Killing her wont solve anything Edward" Carlisle said in a calm voice, while glaring at her

"LEAVE" Edward shouted " AND NEVER RETURN!"

And then she was gone. Ran away. And I was in a bone crushing hug, being covered in kisses

"Bella I'm so sorry I love you so much I never wanted to hurt you if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be doing those god awful drugs. Please never do them again. marry me Bella" he said his eyes staring straight into mine.

"I can't" I replied, the stillness in my voice surprised me

"Did I damage you too much? Are you unable to love me?" he asked sadness oozing out of him

"I am damaged Edward there is no denying that. Can I marry you? Not yet. Maybe down the road but not now. Can I stop the drugs? Again not now. I can't just stop cold turkey in a sense I need them"

"But Bella..."

"I will try, but I can't do it on my own..." I trailed off

"I speak for my self and I positive my whole family when I say we will all help you Bella" Carlisle said. it brought tears to my eyes. I knew I was never suppose to cry again, but I couldn't help but feel loved, honestly and truely loved. Something I was in great need of ever since Charlie died.

**4 months later**

I was back in forks.

It turns out that band meeting, was them deciding that they think the band should break up. That it was a bad atmosphere to be in. We still all try and get together and jam, we are thinking of putting out just one more record. But for now that is on the back burner of our lives.

I am still very addicted to meth and coke. Not a day goes by that I don't think about it. I still get that shakes and sometimes even through tantrums wanting it. It takes a lot of patience on the Cullens to have to deal with that and I am very thankful that they do.

My last hit was the day we moved back into forks, I was in the Bathroom snorting a line when Edward came barging in.

"Thats enough!" he said and pulled me out of the bathroom " No more, we are quitting cold turkey I will not just stand aside and watch you do this to yourself"

And then he through plane tickets at me.

"we are moving back to forks, there is too much temptation here" he was seething. So I did the one thing that I knew would cheer him up.

"Follow me" I went into my room and unlocked the door.

"Bella..." he whispered

The room walls were covered in picture of us. In the meadow, in my room, at the Cullen mansion any picture we had taken was on my walls. When he turned to me I whispered back to him

"I'm ready to go home"

But by the time we were home, I was going through horrible withdrawals begging, pleading, and bargaining for just one more hit, one more hit of any drug just please one more hit.

"Bella I'm sorry but I can't do that" Jasper has said after I had cornered him in the hall way

"Jasper please anything! and its yours!"

"Bella you know the answer" I was shaking very badly

"ill give you some of my blood! As much as you want" his eyes instantly went black was hunger and want.

"No" he replied half heartily

I was then being carried away up stairs by Edward. I could tell he was mad but he knew my situation and wasn't going to say anything to me about it.

That was about the worst of it. It lasted 2 weeks. Carlisle is trying to get me to see a doctor about talking about my rape incident at club spider, but I don't think I will. Edward still mentions marriage every now and then, although when I was able to tell him I love him back it has been coming up more frequently.

I grabbed my favourite book and went to cuddle with Edward. I sighed. I was finally home and I was finally happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Things were going great, I was off the drugs and boy did my lungs feel great. My whole body felt great. Especially my heart which I knew would always belong to Edward. We say in our meadow I was lightly tracing his forearm being dazzled by the sparks. When without thinking I blurted out

"Change me" he suddenly stiffened

"I can't bella"

"Look Edward I have had enough human experiences to last a life time. I don't want anything else. Please change me, I want to be like you. I want to be with you forever"

"Bella..."

"I'll marry you, change me and I'll marry you" he snapped his head up at me

"you will?"

"Whats the point of forever if we aren't married?" I said with a smile

"After" now I was confused

"After what?"

"I will change you AFTER the wedding no sooner, how do I know that you won't back out of your side of the deal if I change you before" I sighed

"It's a deal, but I want to be changed before I turn 19 so we are gonna need some help"

He put me on his back and we ran home to tell everyone the news. After the hugs and the dry sobs i turned to see a beaming Alice. Before I could even ask her for her help she cut me off

"I have 3 months the plan the wedding, to give you one month the change and everything, I must ask you before making a decision and keep it simple, but of course it will be simple but with flare because I am planning it and I know you accept it."

"Sounds good to me"

**FLASH FORWARD**

It was 2 weeks before the wedding. To say I was getting nervous was an understatement. I had just picked out my wedding dress. It was perfect exactly like me. The old me. The REAL me. It was so great to be me again. anyways Alice Esme Rose and I were just pulling into the drive way when I noticed an unfamiliar car. I thought I heard growls coming from the three vampires along with me, but I was sure I heard incorrect. As I walked up to the front door I knew I had not mistaken what I had heard, Tanya's voice was coming from the living room.

"Emmet I AM your sister! Not that stupid human"

"Tanya you need leave. Bella always HAS and always WILL be my sister. You never were. Now leave!" my heart danced a little when I heard him speak of me like that.

"Where's Edward hunting! He needs to know that he is making the biggest mistake of his life!"

"I don't think he is" I said loudly as I entered the room " Actually he seems to be very happy. Seeing as he is doing this on his FREE WILL. Sorry bitch better luck next time." Okay just because I was the old me didn't mean some of the newer me didn't stay. Also being surrounded by vampires helped my confidence

"UGH! You. God I can't believe you guys would like to keep this...this..PET around! She is so beneath us."

"No Tanya YOU are beneath BELLA now if you do not exit this house right this instant I will tear you limb from limb myself." Esme said to everyone surprise. I had never heard her speak so harshly, so full of authority.

"You are right Esme" she said looking down. I was getting nervous. "I shouldn't of acted that way I came here to bring the bottle of red wine for Izzy. Or I mean Bella" she gasped "is that your wedding dress? Can I see?"

I didn't trust her. I didn't want to. But all the Cullens looked at me, pleading I knew that her and her sisters were like family to them for a very long time and that they wanted the peaceful relationship to continue so against my better judgement I took the dress out of the box

"Oh bella its beautiful! Lets celebrate" she opened the wine bottle and poured me a glass. As she walked over to give it to me she "tripped" spilling red wine all over my white wedding gown. My dress, the dress of my dreams. Was ruined. I just stood there, horror struck at what had just happened

"Oops" she said lazily Alice pounced on When we were finally able to pull her off of Tanya I heard her say

"You are making a mistake Cullens! Mark my words! I am out of your lives forever!" and with that she ran. And so did I. I scooped up my wedding dress now horribly stained. And ran to the room Edward and I shared. Locking the door. I just wanted to be alone. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Never stopping. There was no way I was going to be able to find a dress, get it hemmed to my size and be able to wear it, I had found that dress 3 days after I agreed to the wedding. It was ruined. I kept crying until I heard a knock on the door

"Bella sweetie" Edwards velvety voice said

"Go away!" I called back

"Bella unlock the door"

"No" I choked out. And continued sobbing, with a loud click Edward broke the lock and came to sit by me.

"Bella what is wrong"

"Just look into your family's minds!"

"I tried" he sighed "they are blocking me"

I pulled the dress out from under me.

He rubbed my back soothingly

"Bella what happened" he said softly

"Tanya happened! I came home with it and she poured wine all over my dress! My perfect dress!" a growl rumbled low in his chest.

"we will fix this Bella" and he soothed me as I continued to cry

And he was true to his word. I don't know how he did this but he found me the same dress in only 1 week! And now I was wearing it! We had just said our vows and we were now married. And honestly I couldn't be happier.

**1oo years later!**

It our 100 year anniversary and I was honestly just as happy as the day we were married. Tanya had stayed true to her word and stayed away from us.

"What are you thinking about" Edward asked

"How happy that Tanya stayed away from us" he chuckled softly "What?"

"She had a bit of help staying away from us"

"What? What happened?" I asked shocked

"Well about 3 years after our marriage she tracked me down while I was hunting. And after the usual scene she ran away again, saying she was going to expose herself to the human so the Volturi would kill her. So I called in a favour"

"What kinda favour?" I asked nervously

"Well I called Aro told him what she planned to do, I told her that killing wasn't needed"

"So what did they do?"

"Oh they took her, she is now a slave for them. Under constant supervision so that she won't expose her self they consider her "mentally unstable vampire" and are doing frequent tests on her as well." He said chuckling

And with that I started laughing along too. Nothing could ruin this wonderful time with Edward.

All was well.

**The end.**


End file.
